Home
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Oliver is back to save the city after 5 years on the island. Felicity and Oliver have been dating for years, following some of the TV story line but new ideas to come!
1. Chapter 1

Oliver didn't know what to think as he was flown in by helicopter to Sterling City. The last five years of his life was not what he had expected. He had gone through hell and back. He was home now though, with a new mission of his own. He was going to save this city, he was going to make sure no one else felt the pain he felt because of the evil in this city. His City.

She was sitting on her sofa in her one bedroom apartment, with some Sandra Bullock romantic comedy marathon playing in the background. Her laptop sitting on her lap as she went through facebook.

This was her life now, she goes to work, and comes home. Sure she went out every couple weeks but something was missing. She had dinner every Saturday night with Thea never wanting to lose touch with her or the other Queens. Tommy and she had become closer, having a regular junk food feel sorry for our self's night once a month.

Her phone rang beside her, flashing a picture of Thea. She smiled and picked it up,

"Hey"

"Lic"

That tone made her worry.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?"

"Hospital"

Her stomach dropped, she was getting up so fast her head was spinning; she grabbed her coat and her keys. She asked again,

"What's wrong?"

"They found him"

That stopped her dead in her tracks. The three words she's been waiting to hear for five years. The next question she didn't want to ask; was he alive or dead. She didn't know if she wanted the answer. Thea answered her unspoken question for her,

"Felicity…he's alive"

She stopped. Everything in her body told her to run but her heart said stop. It didn't want to be hurt again for the second time. She knew it was unlikely that five years wouldn't change someone. She didn't know if he wanted to see her, it was her fault he went on that stupid boat. All of this was her fault.

Thea's voice broke her out of her thoughts again.

"He's asking for you"

That made her smile. She could barely get the words out,

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

…

Oliver was standing at the window of his hospital room watching the traffic. Trying to take it all in. He was home. He was back to his City. After a long needed shower, shave and haircut he asked for her. The one person he had needed since he stepped foot back in to this city. Felicity. The one thing that kept him going on the island; her blonde hair falling around her face, her smile when she made an inappropriate comment and how it felt to fall asleep with her on a lazy Sunday afternoon watching TV on the couch that was just a little too small.

He heard the door open and for the first time in a long time he smiled.

…

Felicity ran through the hallways of the hospital. She stopped at the nurses desk,

"Oliver Queen"

The nurse raised her eyebrow,

"Sorry sweetie. Family only. You can wait with the other reporters and girls waiting to comfort Mr. Queen over there"

She pointed to a waiting room; Felicity turned her head and saw it flooded with reporters talking to cameras and on the phone trying to get the story. She also noticed a few of the girls that liked to hang around Oliver and Tommy since high school. She rolled her eyes and took a breath.

"You don't understand, he's my boyfriend"

The nurse tilted her head and pursed her lips,

"If that isn't the oldest trick in the book."

Felicity sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to argue with the lady, she pulled out her phone and dialed Thea's number.

"Where are you?"

"At a nurses station. They won't let me in"

She could hear Thea sigh in to the phone. Before she could say anything Thea walked out of a room up the hall and gave her a small smile as she turned down the hall. Felicity hung up the phone,

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you"

The nurse was about to say something but Thea put up her hand,

"Excuse me. Do you know who this is?"

The nurse,

"She claims to be you brother's girlfriend Miss Queen."

"So why can't she come see him? At this request, didn't you ALL just tell us to keep him stress free?! And yet the one thing – the ONE person that can help him. You won't even let her in"

Thea's eyebrows were so high on her head Felicity thought that her eyes must be hurting from not blinking. The nurse blinked twice,

"I'm sorry Miss Queen. Of course she can go in."

Thea Queen knew how to get what she wanted. She knew how to talk to people to make them feel small enough that an ant would be a giant compared to them. Felicity admired the quality and feared it at the same time. She never wanted to be at the receiving end of it.

Thea took Felicity's arm and started walking down the hall, Felicity stopped her before they got to his room,

"Wait"

Thea turned and looked at her,

"What is it?"

Felicity bit her lip and looked at her,

"Have you talked to him?"

She nodded,

"He seems good, well as good as he can."

She nodded again,

"Are you sure he wants to see me?"

Thea sighed and smiled rubbing her arms,

"Lic, the first person he wanted to see was you"

She just bit the side of her cheek, she let out a breat; and took a step to the door. She could see the back of him rubbing his arms. He was nervous, she couldn't blame him; she was a complete wreck and she hadn't spent the last five years on some island.

She raised her hand to knock, but could bear to hit the door. For god sake's she has seen this man naked and now she's afraid to be in the same room.

"Be a big girl and go in to the room Felicity Smoak"

With one last breath she opened the door, and watched him turn his head to see who was in the room. Once he saw her he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Her voice was barely a whisper,

"Hi ducky"

He ran at her picking her up in a hug, as Oliver picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist hugging his head to her. She couldn't contain the tears any longer, they were coming out of her eyes and she couldn't control it.

He rubbed her back, and whispered,

"You have no idea how much I missed you"

She smiled and pulled back to smile at him.

"Probably about the same I missed you"

He smiled and pulled her back to him hugging her. They stayed in that position for almost an hour before Oliver pulled back a little bit; Felicity unwrapped her legs and stood in front of him. She didn't know what to say or do. Oliver broke the ice first,

"Thanks for dressing for the occasion."

She laughed and looked down; her polar bear pajamas were her favourite. She shrugged,

"You always liked these before"

Oliver held up a finger,

"I liked taking them off of you"

She smirked and hit him a little bit. He kissed her hair and hugged her again. Felicity poked at his chest,

"When did you have time to work out? You used to have a little but of padding and well now… you just feel hard."

She looked at him and he smirked, she groaned,

"Not like that"

He chuckled a bit and for the first time in a long time Oliver felt hopeful for his future, well that was until Detective Lance walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. This story received so much positive feedback. I hope I can do the story justice. I will try and upload as soon as I can, hoping I have time to write this weekend.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Felicity smiled at the man, and stepped away from Oliver. He connected eyes with her; she leaned up and kissed his cheek whispering,

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

He nodded and watched her walk out of the room. Oliver met Lance's hand in a handshake.

"Oliver Queen, welcome back"

His voice was cold and harsh. Oliver understood; his daughter had died on the boat. Oliver sighed,

"Mr. Lance…"

"Why did you take her with you Queen?"

Oliver sighed,

"She wanted to go on an adventure. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to get out from under your thumb!"

Oliver closed his eyes and turned his back on the man running a hand over his face. It was barely a whisper,

"Mr. Lance, I tried everything I could to save her. Sarah…"

"Do not say her name. You killed her."

He laughed without any humour in his voice and continued,

"The funny thing is; she's dead and somehow you still get your happy ending"

Oliver turned,

"I know you are hurting but –"

Lance cut him off and shook his head holding in his breath,

"You do not understand how I am hurting."

Oliver nodded, biting his cheek,

"I don't"

"What makes you better then her? Why did God choose to save you but kill her?!"

Oliver stayed silent, knowing that he needed to get this out. He was sure it looked horrible when Sarah had decided to come with them on that boat, but truth was all she wanted and craved was an adventure.

She saw a way to get it and she took it. Oliver and the Lance sister's had been friends since he could remember. He had met Laurel in elementary school, and Sarah was one year younger. Tommy, Oliver, Sarah and Laurel became inseparable. Oliver always thought Laurel had a thing for him, but when he met Felicity in high school he knew she did. Felicity had become friends with Sarah and soon her and Oliver were inseparable.

Laurel became distant and would barely look at Felicity. The four friends had become three with a new edition of a nerdy blonde. Felicity had tried to include Laurel, she had even told them to go out with her and invite Laurel. Laurel however wanted nothing to do with them. She couldn't look at Oliver without regretting not taking her chance when she could. She always thought that they would get married one day and have a million kids. Seeing him so serious with someone else made her realize she was the only ones with those feelings.

Laurel was away at school when Sarah had found out about the trip, and at that point their parents were at a bad place in their marriage; fighting every hour of the day, or the unbearable silence. Quentin was sleeping on the couch for the better part of the month and her mother would disappear until the wee hours of the night.

Sarah had spent many nights tucked away in one of the Queen's mansion guest rooms, hiding from her parents and the world. She had always felt the safest around Oliver. He was the big brother she never had.

So when Sarah had found out about the trip she begged him to come, she wanted to experience the world before she started college in the fall. Oliver knew she needed to get away for a little while and he knew … no he thought he could keep her safe if she was with him. He never imagined that he would have lost two of the most important people to him all in one day.

He knew everyone thought that he had been cheating on Felicity with Sarah and that's why she was on the boat with him; it was all over the news. It was all the nurses could whisper about when he had asked for Felicity.

Lance snapped him from his thoughts,

"You have anything to say for yourself Queen?"

Oliver rubbed his lips together turning around to face the man; the only thing that he could get out was,

"There isn't a day for the last five years that I haven't regretted taking her with me, but don't think for a second that this is all my fault."

Lance stood there and sucked his teeth, glaring he replied coolly,

"I think you should get some sleep."

Oliver nodded with a tight smile,

"Good night detective."

Oliver sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands; somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks it may have just been easier to die out there. To not have seen or done things that he had done.

It was only a few seconds before Felicity leaned against the doorframe, she watched him for a few seconds. She could see a scar poking up the back of his neck, and she wondered how many more he had.

She had heard the doctors talking to Moria about them but she didn't dare to interrupt the conversation, she gently knocked on the doorframe, he looked over and smiled a bit. She gave him the same small smile back,

"Hey you"

He looked back to the floor,

"I messed up"

Felicity sighed and walked over to the bed sitting beside him,

"You don't control the weather. What happened that night wasn't your fault…"

He nodded slightly, and she rubbed his leg. She let a tear fall down her cheek, Oliver looked up at her,

"Hey… what is it?"

She smiled, as his hands went on either side of her face wiping the tears,

"I just can't believe you're really sitting beside me right now. I never thought I would see you again."

"I will always come back for you, you're my duck"

She laughed a little bit,

"And you're mine"

He smiled,

"How's Tommy? Laurel?"

She shrugged a bit,

"Tommy is good, man whore-ish but good. Laurel is Laurel, if it was bad before its worse now. She blames me for what happened to you and Sarah and I can't say I blame her"

His eyebrows creased in confusion, but before he could ask her what she meant the doctor walked in, she stood up and touched his cheek,

"Get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning"

"Lic'"

She shook her head,

"I just want to shower and change. I'll be back soon"

He nodded and she smiled as she walked out of the door. Oliver wasn't listening to the doctor at all. He just kept thinking of her, he knew coming back wasn't going to be easy for anyone. He just wished that he could fix everyone; he wished that he could help her through this.

But Felicity was good at hiding how she felt when she wanted too. She could talk a lot but she was careful about revealing too much. But it was in her actions that he had no doubt she loved him. The way she knew exactly what he was thinking and what he was trying to tell her. The way she would bring him a cup of coffee in the morning about he had been out drinking all night, and not be mad that he drunk dialed for eight times the night before.

The way she laughed at his jokes even though she had heard them a million times before. The way they could sit in complete silence and know what the other was thinking. The way that somehow she knew him, she knew everything from his favourite ice cream to his least favourite movie.

It was then that he knew all he needed was her; but he needed to keep her safe. She couldn't know what had happened to him on the island or the mission he was about to take on he wasn't going to risk getting someone else he loved killed.

Once the doctor was done talking he laid on the bed, waiting … praying that he could fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOWN AWAY. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. THANK YOU!**

Felicity had been in the shower for almost an hour before she realized she had washed her hair three times already. She found herself thinking of him.

She had imagined this day. The day he would come back home, but she had given up that hope and her dream he was coming back when Tommy had returned from Hong Kong to try and find him.

Tommy wouldn't tell her the full story but she knew from the look on his face that he wasn't coming home. It crushed her; she never thought that she would see him again. Hear him call her name, hold her to him, kiss her hair; she was in complete shock that he was back. He was so close to her but so far away.

She thought this must be what it feels like for people that have just experience trauma or a car accident. As she shut off the shower she wrapped the towel around her body, turning up the music in the background.

She brushed through her hair, started putting on her lotion and couldn't contain it. A tear rolled down her check. All the emotions she was holing in the last five years coming out. She never cried in front of the Queen's. She didn't want to make them feel worse then they already did.

She didn't want them to take care of her when they needed to take care of themselves. So she cried when she was alone, she cried in the bathroom at work when it all became too much. But what she really needed was to cry with someone and let it out.

She grabbed her track pants and slipped them one, putting a sports bra on and slipping her dark purple long sleeve shirt over it. She sighed as she flicked the light off in the bathroom walking into her bedroom.

She slipped on her flats and headed to the door, she was going to be with him. She needed him. She needed to know he wasn't going to disappear in a blink of an eye again.

…

Oliver was laying on his bed, not sleeping. He heard his door open and he turned his head to see Tommy standing there. He smirked,

"Hi buddy"

Oliver sat up,

"Took you long enough to come see her undead best friend"

Tommy laughed as he walked over to the bed sitting in the chair beside it,

"Where's Felicity? I didn't think she would be away from you for the next week at least"

Oliver sighed and shrugged,

"Said she needed to shower and change"

Tommy nodded, and after a few minutes of silence he looked at Oliver and simply said,

"She blames herself you know"

Oliver wrinkled his eyebrows,

"What?"

Tommy shrugged and pushed his lips together,

"I'm not even supposed to know that"

Oliver shook his head, and Tommy continued before Oliver could say a word.

"She got super wasted one night and just kept telling me about how it was her fault you got on that boat. It was her fault that you and Laurel aren't friends. It was her fault Sara was dead. She blames herself. She has for the last five years Ollie."

Oliver licked his lips and nodded,

"That's what she meant…"

Tommy gave him a look and Oliver shook his head,

"Nothing… so tell me about everything."

Tommy laughed,

"Where should I start?"

Oliver shrugged,

"Anywhere"

Tommy chuckled and leaned back putting his feet up on the end of the bed,

"Dad is still a dick."

Oliver nodded,

"So nothing has changed in that world"

Tommy rolled his eyes,

"Nope, um what else…I think I might open a night club"

Oliver smiled,

"That was the dream…"

Tommy nodded,

"And now that my partner is back…"

Oliver smiled and nodded,

"It would be an honour"

Tommy smiled and looked down a little bit avoiding eye contact as Oliver asked him what else. Oliver raised an eyebrow and nudged his foot, after he didn't answer for a little bit,

"I know that look Thomas Merlyn. What aren't you telling me?"

He scrunched his nose,

"If I tell you, you can't be mad. You can't have any judgment"

Oliver shrugged,

"Tommy, I spent the last five years on an island. What can I be mad about?"

He shrugged and looked at him, Oliver looked at him,

"You didn't sleep with Felicity did you?"

Anger coming out in his voice, Tommy made a disgusted look on his face,

"No. She isn't the one I've been sleeping with"

Oliver shrugged then,

"Better not be Thea"

Tommy sighed,

"Will you just listen to me?"

Oliver rolled his eyes,

"If you talk, I will"

Tommy smirked,

"I've kind of been seeing Laurel"

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"Well I'll be damned."

Tommy laughed and rubbed his chin,

"It sort of just happened"

Oliver nodded,

"How long?"

"Couple months"

Oliver smiled but before he couple reply the door opened and Felicity walked in. She noticed the boys,

"Oh sorry. I'll come back"

Tommy stood up,

"No, stay. I need to get some sleep anyways"

Tommy got up and gave Oliver a handshake. Oliver sat up a little bit more as she smiled at Tommy and touched his arm as he left. She leaned against the doorframe, she sighed and whispered,

"I just needed to see you"

She smiled and added in her normal tone,

"I also brought some milkshakes and French fries"

She held up the bags and Oliver smiled,

"How can I say no to a pretty girl with milk shakes and fries?"

She shrugged as she walked closer to him setting the food on the side table, sitting beside him on the bed; Oliver placed his hand on her leg.

"It's like you missed me or something"

He smirked, and she rubbed his cheek,

"I may have missed you a little bit"

He smirked as he opened the bag of food,

"Belly Burger still smells the same"

"Tastes the same too"

Oliver smirked,

"Grease and salt"

She nodded, taking the lid off her milkshake dipping the French fry in it. Oliver did the same,

"So, tell me about life. Any new boys I need to beat away with a stick?"

His voice was teasing and Felicity sighed and laughed a bit, tilting her head.

"There was one boy but I'm still feeling it out."

She smiled as she crossed her legs on the bed looking at him,

"Oh really?"

She nodded, smirking a bit and bit the fry in half and pointing the other at him,

"What about you, any island girls?"

Oliver tensed at the question and Felicity realized that he probably wasn't ready to talk about it. She bit her lip, waving her hand,

"About the boy though. I have plans with him on Friday. I can cancel if I need too. If you think I'll be busy"

Oliver looked at her and smiled. He didn't know how to tell her about all the things he had experienced and did in the last five years. He was thankful she didn't push the subject or pester him to talk about it.

She was just being with him like nothing had happened,

"I mean. If you really like him than I say, I can't get in the way of true love"

She smiled and nodded,

"Guess I'm keeping the date then"

He shrugged and smiled as he took another fry out of the bag. It was quiet for a little while until Felicity all joking aside looked up at him and whispered,

"Don't leave me again"

He looked at her and placed the food on the table, Oliver opened his arms and whispered,

"Come here"

Felicity smiled as she crawled in to his arms, listening to his heart thump against her ear. He rubbed her back; Felicity was almost asleep when she heard him whisper,

"I am never leaving you again"

He laid there listening to her breathing become heavier and just he wanted to take all of the blame she had put on herself away but he knew this wasn't the time. So he decided to just reassure her that he was here for her. He was going to do everything in his power to not leave her again.

And for the first time in five years he fell asleep peacefully.

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter before we get into Arrow business.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

As Felicity woke up the next morning, Oliver was playing with her hair. She rubbed her forehead into his chest and mumbled,

"I really hope I'm not dreaming"

Oliver chuckled,

"Best dream I've had in five years"

She smiled and scrunched her nose up at him,

"Can I take you home yet?"

He smirked, and she hit him. Groaning she sat up, running a hand through her hair. Oliver watched her as she dug through her bag. She grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a loose pale pink shirt.

Felicity walked in to the bathroom, she set the clothes on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath,

"Listen to me Felicity. Just tell him how you're feeling. It's Oliver. It's your Oliver. He can't hate you for it."

She had woken up in the middle of night with a feeling that she couldn't shake. She didn't know if she wanted to live with Oliver, and not because she didn't love him. But they were two different people now.

They had moved in together a year before he had left, and it was incredible but for right now she wanted to take this slowly. She needed to take this slowly. Not just for her but for him. She didn't want to push him into anything too fast, and if he stayed at the mansion he would still have his space, time to collect his thoughts. Space to figure what he wanted.

She took a deep breath and walked back into the room, Oliver had changed into a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He turned and smiled, he could see the worry on her face and asked her,

"What's on your mind?"

She put her clothes in her bag and looked at him as she zipped it up. She rubbed the back of her neck with both her hands,

"Can we just talk for a few minutes?"

He nodded,

"Course"

She sat on the bed crossing her legs she picked at a thread on the blanket as Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her knee,

"Lic…"

She bit her lip and connected eyes with him,

"I don't want you to get mad, and if I'm being stupid then just tell me. Because god knows I can put my foot in my mouth."

He smiled,

"You have to tell me what it is first"

She pushed her lips together and nodded a bit,

"I don't know if it's the best idea for us to jump back into living together"

Her eyes went down to her fingers where she was nervously scratching off her pale pink polish. Oliver put his hands on hers, and whispered,

"Hey"

She looked up at him; he kept going squeezing her hand gently.

"If that's what you want, its what I want too. Felicity I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

She shook her head,

"That's not it. I am completely comfortable with you. I don't want to rush this. I don't want to force you into anything. I just think at the mansion you can have your space. Figure out what you want. Five years is a long time."

"I think taking things slow is good but just so you know, five years didn't change any of my feelings for you."

She smiled,

"Thank you for understanding"

He rubbed her cheek he knew she needed her space. He needed his space; he needed time to figure out what he was going to do. He needed time to make his plan a reality. He was going to save this city,

"Can we please get out of here?"

She nodded,

"I'll drive you too the mansion"

Grabbing her bag she took his hand as they walked through the halls, Oliver broke the silence,

"So about this space thing…"

She nodded looking at him,

"Does that mean we can't have sleep overs now and again?"

She laughed,

"I miss our sleepovers"

He smirked and kissed her head. They walked in silence but as they reached the lobby, Felicity pulled at his hand to stop him. He looked back at her as she told him,

"I have to warn you there are a lot of reporters out there"

With a shrug he answered,

"I figured"

"I can go get my car and just meet you around the back"

She pointed the opposite direction they were walking and he shook his head no,

"Have to deal with them at some point, right?"

Felicity nodded and tightened her grip on his hand,

"Together?"

He nodded and they stepped outside. Too a mob of flashes and screams; Oliver tightened his grip on her hand as she pointed towards her car.

"_Mr. Queen, how did you survive?!"_

"_Mr. Queen what's it like being back?"_

"_Are you planning to take over your father's company now that you're back?"_

As they reached her car, Oliver opened the driver's side for her and she slipped in throwing her bag on the back seat. Oliver joined her in the car,

"Ready?"

She nodded, as she started the car. Driving to the Queen mansion was a little quieter then expected. Felicity drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, she was nervous and didn't know how to talk to him,

"Felicity"

She hummed and looked over at him as he continued,

"Why are you so nervous?"

She didn't answer. She had a lot of things to be nervous about. Losing him again, the fact that she knew Thea was taking drugs, or that Moria had remarried. She bit her lip and said nothing as they pulled up to the driveway.

"We're here"

Oliver stopped looking at her and stared at the mansion,

"Bigger then I remember"

She laughed and squeezed his leg,

"You ready?"

He nodded as they got out of the car. Felicity was walking up the drive way when she noticed he wasn't following her,

"Oliver?"

Her voice was quiet, and had a tint of sadness. He looked at her and smiled a little bit,

"It's just weird being back"

She nodded,

"It looks the exact same inside"

"You've been here in the last five years?"

She nodded, as he started walking towards her,

"Course, I have dinners with Thea. And I went to –"

She cut herself off and he raised an eyebrow, but before she could get any more words out of her mouth, the front door opened and Raisa was standing there smiling.

"Oliver"

He smiled,

"Raisa"

He hugged her and whispered,

"I missed you"

She smiled,

"No cooks on the island?"

He gently shook his head,

"No friends either"

She touched his chest,

"Still good boy with a good heart"

He smiled as she walked back in to the house. Felicity set her coat on the hook by the door and slipped her flats off, she noticed Moria and Walter walking towards them and she smiled.

"I'm just going to check on Thea"

Oliver nodded and watched her run up the stairs. He loved the fact that she stayed close to them. It could have been just as easy for her to cut all her ties with t. He loved her all the more for it.

"Mother"

"Welcome home my son"

He smiled, and pointed slightly,

"Who's this?"

His mother turned,

"This is Walter, he worked at Queen's Consolidated with your father"

Oliver nodded, and Walter added next,

"It's good to have you home"

They all heard a door close upstairs and looked towards the stairs as Thea walked towards the edge of the first step looking at her brother,

"I'm glad you're back"

He smiled and caught her in a hug at the bottom of the stairs. He whispered in to her ear,

"Me too"

Felicity followed behind Thea; looking a little flushed. She started walking towards the door. Oliver caught up with her,

"Hey"

She looked up at him as she slipped on her flats,

"I think I'm just going to go home, give you all some space"

He rubbed her arms,

"You don't have too"

She nodded,

"I do. I have work tomorrow anyways"

He tried to say something to stop her but she put a hand on his cheek,

"But if you play your cards right, I may just take you out to dinner tomorrow"

He laughed,

"I think I may owe you a dinner out tomorrow"

She shrugged as she kissed his cheek,

"Either way works for me."

She started putting on her coat as Oliver opened the door for her, he leaned against it as she looked at him,

"Get my number from Thea. Call me if you need anything"

He nodded,

"Okay, thanks for driving me home"

She nodded slightly,

"Course"

She stood there waiting a few extra seconds seeing him he would make the first move but when he didn't move, she turned and walked towards her car. She sighed; she was kicking herself for not kissing him. She missed him, but she was just too afraid to push things with him.

Oliver was in the same position; he wanted to kiss her so bad it was killing him. He never used to have to censor himself around her, or watch what he did or said. They were completely comfortable with each other. But he was almost a stranger to her, to everyone he loves, he watched her open her car door and he yelled,

"Felicity!"

She turned as he reached her he grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her. She smiled against his lips, placing her hands on his hips pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Her back was pushed against her car as they pulled away, keeping their foreheads together trying to catch their breath. Oliver quickly kissed her again whispering,

"I just needed to do that"

She smiled and playing with the collar of his shirt, connecting their eyes; whispering,

"I'm really glad you did"

With that she hugged him around the waist as his arms wrapping around her neck as he kissed her head. She rubbed his back as she pulled away,

"I really need to go home and get ready for work tomorrow"

He nodded,

"Okay"

She smiled as she slipped in to her car; he shut the door behind her and smiled as he walked back into the mansion. Tomorrow was the start of his new quest to save the city. His City.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I really like this story. I really like the ideas I have for it. I hope you do too. Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AMAZING. YOU ARE ALL SHINNING STARS.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Sidebar: not following the arrow journey to a t, but I will pull from it for ideas**.

* * *

Oliver walked back into the dining room where dinner was waiting. He didn't eat much anymore, a few bites here and there. But he sat at the table and put some food on his plate, listening to the conversation around him. As Walter was talking, Oliver interrupted,

"How long did you two wait before jumping into bed together?"

Thea chocked on her water,

"I didn't say anything"

Oliver shook his head slightly,

"I'm not blind. I figured it out"

Moria took Walter's hand,

"Oliver, we are married"

Oliver nodded slightly, with his eyebrows raised and lips pushed together. He got up from the table setting his napkin on the plate,

"Excuse me, I think I just need to get some air"

Moria stood up,

"Oliver… please"

He kept walking, taking the stairs two at time walking towards his room. He opened the door and sighed as he noticed nothing had changed in the last five years. He saw the suitcase that had all his clothes folded in the corner, remembering that him and Felicity had gotten into a fight a couple weeks before he left and he was giving her space and moved back to the mansion.

He saw the pictures of them still hung up on the wall. The only thing that looked out of place was a pink gym bag on one of the chairs. He walked over to it, opening it to find some of Felicity's clothes in it,

"She stays here with me some nights when Mom and Walter go out for business."

Oliver turned to see his sister watching him the doorframe. She continued as she walked in to the room, hugging her arms,

"It got really quiet and lonely here about a year after you left. I remember it was the first time I was alone, really alone. I didn't know who to call or what to do. So I called her. It was an impulse but she answered in two rings and was over in ten minutes."

"You two stayed close then?"

Thea nodded,

"She is the best person I have ever met."

"Me too"

Thea sat on the bed,

"Why aren't you with her now?"

He shrugged as he turned,

"She wants to take this slow, give me space"

Thea smiled,

"Well if it means I get some time with you, I won't argue"

Oliver sat on the bed,

"Movie marathon?"

Thea grinned,

"There are so many good ones you NEED to see"

She ran from the room getting movies and snacks. Oliver always admired the light his sister carried within her. Their relationship was always easy, it was just pure love; they were glad to have each other.

Oliver changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt as he waited for her to come back. It was about fifteen minutes later and Thea appeared with a bin of movies, snacks and the huge family quilt.

Oliver smiled,

"So what's first?"

Thea smiled,

"We need to start with Step Brothers."

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, over eating of all kinds of snacks. The siblings fell asleep on the bed next to each other, happier then either one had been in years.

…

The next morning, walking into Queen's Consolidated was interesting. All eyes were on Felicity. It was no secret that her and Oliver had a relationship before he left. It was also no secret that she had a relationship with the entire Queen Family.

She decided it was probably safer to take the stairs to her office rather then the elevator. As she made it to her desk, she felt safe. Her sanctuary, her bundle of red pens, the hum of her computer and the stack of requests to take her mind off the whispers and stares.

…

Oliver was in the car with Tommy has they drove through the Glades.

"Buddy I know you've been gone a while, but why did you want to come here?"

Oliver pointed,

"Because of that. Pull over"

As Tommy did, all he saw was in old Queen Consolidated factory.

"I see an old factory we used to get drunk in"

Oliver turned,

"Exactly the point my friend"

He shook his head in confusion,

"Did they check your head at the hospital?"

Oliver smiled,

"This can be our club"

Tommy smirked,

"Its big enough"

"I already own it"

"It's still in a good area for the most part…"

He said as he turned too see some thugs staring at them,

"We just might need some extra security"

Oliver laughed,

"There's the spirit!"

…

Oliver had made it to Queen Consolidated by one o'clock. He was met with stares and whispers. He went to the front desk,

"Felicity Smoak"

The security guard nodded,

"She's in her office"

Oliver nodded,

"Thanks Frank"

The security guard smiled, he had always liked the young Queen. He was nice to most of the employees, Oliver saw the way his father treated people and he always thought it was his job to make them feel at ease with at least one Queen.

Oliver smiled as he tapped the desk, walking towards the elevator. He stepped into it, and hit the button for the bottom floor. As he stepped out of the elevator he was met with the reception for IT. That was new.

He walked towards the desk,

"Hi"

The girl behind the desk leaned forwards, pushing her breasts together,

"Can I help you?"

Oliver laughed a bit; this girl obviously didn't watch the news.

"I'm looking for Felicity Smoak"

The girl sat back in her chair, Oliver showed no interest in her and before she could compose herself, Oliver gave her a look waiting for an answer,

"Oh. Um Miss Smoak usually doesn't take in walk ins. Do you have an appointment?"

This girl really didn't know who he was. He sighed and shook his head,

"No I don't. But if you can see if she just has a few minutes?"

She nodded, picking up the phone dialing Felicity's extension. After a few minutes, she hung up,

"Go through those doors, walk until the end of the hall. Left hand side"

Oliver nodded as she hit the buzzer to open the door. As he walked in there wasn't very many people in the office, good. He wasn't going to have to hear more whispers. As he got to her office, she had her back turned and he knocked gently, she spun around in her chair.

The red pen she was biting moved as she smiled at him,

"She called to ask if I could see you?"

Oliver laughed, and walked in,

"Guess she doesn't watch the news."

Felicity rolled her eyes,

"I tend to agree with you"

He smiled as she put her pen down and looked up at him,

"What can I do for you?"

He shrugged as he sat in the chair,

"I figured if you're still the same you, you haven't stopped working long enough to eat"

She smiled, and bit her lip,

"You figured right, but I can't-"

Oliver cut her off setting a brown paper bag on the desk,

"You can't leave, too much to do. I know, I've heard it before."

She nodded and aughed a bit,

"Exactly"

"fifteen minutes?"

She smiled,

"For you? You can have seventeen"

He laughed as he started pulling out containers,

"You know how to make a guy feel special."

She laughed and shrugged, as she opened the container pulling out a sandwich,

"It's a gift"

Oliver smiled as he opened the bottle of water. The lunch was filled with small talk, but Oliver couldn't take it any longer and asked her,

"Why didn't you tell me about my mom and Walter?"

She swallowed hard,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"I mean it was pretty obvious something was going on."

Felicity chewed the inside of her cheek,

"I guess I just didn't want to upset you. You just got home."

He nodded,

"Lic, I want you to be able to tell me things"

"Oliver, that's not what this is about. I want to tell you everything but – "

"SMOAK"

The IT manager stormed into her office,

"Yes Sir?"

She looked up at him,

"You were supposed to have the report on my desk ten minutes ago"

She shut her eyes, pushing her lips together,

"Oh, I'm sorry but"

"No buts. Get it done and bring it to me"

Oliver coughed a bit and the manager looked down at him,

"I'm sorry. That would have been my fault. Oliver Queen"

Oliver put his hand out and Felicity had to fight back a smile, the man looked utterly embarrassed and she can't say she wasn't enjoying it. The guy was a jerk and over worked her. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it or someone would just say she's pulling favours with the Queens.

"Jim Thompson. Nice to meet you"

Oliver smiled, and nodded,

"I'm sorry I kept Miss Smoak. But you know a girls gotta eat"

Felicity laughed a bit and Oliver winked at her, he knew she wasn't one to always stand up for herself in situations like this. She smiled back at him, as her boss looked at her,

"Take your time, I'll be in my office whenever its ready"

"Actually"

Felicity started and turned around grabbing the stack of papers from her desk and handed them to him,

"It's already done, and the dead line isn't until tomorrow"

The man sheepishly thanked her and left the office. Oliver laughed and sat on the chair again,

"That was fun"

She laughed,

"Always were protecting me"

He smirked, packing up the garbage from their lunch. She had started typing on her computer; Oliver stood up and leaned against the desk beside her chair,

"Hey…"

She looked up at him,

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

She tilted her head,

"For what?"

He smiled, putting his hand on her cheek, she melted into it as he continued,

"Watching out for Thea when I was gone. She told me you would stay at the mansion with her when she was alone"

Felicity smiled,

"You don't need to thank me for that, besides before you thank me you should know I stole about twenty shirts from your closet when I was there"

He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away he whispered,

"As long as I can see you in them you can keep them"

She smiled and kissed his lips,

"I'm sure we can arrange something"

He smirked as he stood up grabbing the bag,

"I'll let you get back to work."

She nodded,

"I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded,

"Pick you up at eight"

She smiled,

"Bye ducky"

He chuckled at the nickname, waving at her as he walked out of the building. As he was leaving he saw her, Laurel Lance. She dropped dead in her tracks,

"Hi"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I usually don't add this quickly, but this one just kind of wrote itself. **

**let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING. THANKS FOR THE LOVE.**

**Hope you enjoy, edit it later. Did a quick read through. Next one soonish :) **

* * *

Oliver stopped and smiled at the beauty that was Laurel Lance in front of him,

"Hey, long time no talk"

She cracked a smile and nodded,

"Five years"

Oliver walked closer to her,

"Can I have a hug at least?"

She nodded and walked towards him, hugging him around his neck,

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, as they hugged. She was the first person to ask him that, everyone else avoided the topic. He knew Felicity was just trying not to push him into anything and he loved her for it but he wished people just weren't so afraid of him breaking because they asked him something. As they pulled away Oliver gave her a small smile,

"Are you okay?"

Laurel pushed her lips together,

"Depends on the day and who's asking"

Oliver nodded; he felt completely responsible for Sara's death. The look in her eyes would make him do anything to fix what he had broken. He wanted to just take all of the pain he had caused Laurel and her family disappear. He wanted to help her forget the last five years so he offered,

"We should talk, I'm sure you have questions"

She nodded,

"Tonight, around eight?"

Oliver nodded, completely forgetting he had made plans with Felicity. The only thing on his mind was making this right with her,

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

She shrugged,

"I don't know. That diner we used to go to by the high school?"

Oliver smiled,

"Sounds perfect"

Laurel glanced at her watch,

"I have to get back to the court house"

Oliver wrinkled his eyebrows,

"Court house?"

Laurel laughed a bit,

"I went to law school Ollie, I started the year before you left"

Oliver chuckled and rubbed his head,

"Right, I should have remembered that"

She smiled, touching his arm,

"You've been through a lot, we'll talk."

With that she kissed his cheek and walked the other way. Oliver watched her, sighing he missed his friend in her. He didn't know how to tell her about Sara and all that they had been through together on that island.

He made his way back to his father's old factory; he needed to start work on his "hide out". He was still working on the kinks in his plan but at this point he just knew he had to fulfill his father's last wish.

Looking at the book with the hand written names he thought of how much bad he was going to have to do, so he could make the city whole again. If anyone he cared about ever found out what he was about to become they wouldn't forgive him. He shook his head; he wasn't going to let himself bring them into this. He wasn't going to hurt anyone else he cared about. This started with him on that life raft and it was going to end here.

…

Felicity was in her town house getting ready for her date tonight and she found herself utterly stumped she didn't know what to wear, what to say when he got here. She hadn't gone on a date in nearly five years.

Most of her clothes were thrown on to the bed, she looked over at the clock and it was 7:18, she had forty two minutes to get ready. She sighed, deciding to just go do her hair and worry about the outfit later.

After twenty minutes of lightly curling her hair, and the touch of makeup she threw on a dark navy dress that was long sleeve and hugged her curves. Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand it read 8:07.

Oliver had never been late before, she sighed as she started putting back the clothes that were still all over her bed. As she finished, it was now 8:34.

"Oliver where are you?"

She was now pacing around the living room, biting on her nail. It was almost nine o'clock and still no sign of him. There was a knock on the door, she muttered,

"You better have a good excuse, Mr Queen"

…

Oliver looked at his watch, 7:58. He was outside the diner waiting for Laurel to show up. He saw her running towards him,

"I'm so sorry, court ran late"

He shrugged,

"You're right on time"

She smiled,

"Shall we?"

Oliver nodded as he opened the door for her to walk in. It was quiet for a long time before either of them said anything, Laurel was spinning her spoon in her coffee as she looked at him,

"Did she suffer?"

Oliver looked up from his food, and shook his head slowly,

"No…it was fast"

And it was true the second time he watched her die it was quick and painless. But the first time, he couldn't say was the same. She must have been in the ocean for days before someone found her and took her to the island.

Laurel bit the back of her lip and nodded,

"And there's no way she's coming back?"

"Laurel…"

She shook her head,

"Don't. I know its stupid to ask but look. You are sitting here in front of me and a week a go if anyone said you would be, I would have told them they were crazy and too leave me alone. So I'm asking is there any way she will come back like you did?"

Oliver took in a deep breath and took Laurel's hand,

"Laurel, she's not coming back"

Laurel stayed silent staring at their hands she looked up and met his eyes as he kept going,

"I did everything I could to protect her, and save her. I am so sorry I couldn't bring your sister back to you"

"It not your fault"

Oliver sighed,

"It more my fault then anyone. I let her get on that boat with me"

Laurel bit her lip,

"But Oliver –"

She stopped when she heard Tommy laugh; she looked up at the door. Felicity was there with him, smiling talking with her hands which made him laugh even more then before. Oliver followed her gaze and saw them muttering,

"Damn it"

…

Felicity opened the door and saw Tommy Merlyn leaning against the frame,

"What are you doing here Merlyn?"

He shrugged,

"Seems you dressed for the occasion anyways"

He chuckled as he walked into the hallway,

"Why so dressed up?"

She shrugged,

"I had plans with Oliver but he never showed up"

Tommy smirked,

"Well now you have plans with me"

She smiled, Tommy always had this easy confidence to him. She had grown closer to him that last five years and she was grateful he didn't disappear when Oliver did. She was never sure where she stood with him,

"And where are you taking me?"

He smiled,

"I am in the mood for those chocolate peanut milkshakes from the diner by the high school"

Felicity's smile grew,

"You know the way to my heart"

He laughed,

"So your in?"

She nodded,

"Completely, let me go change"

Tommy waited for her as she went into her room. He had always loved Felicity even if he didn't show it. She had a heart of gold, and he just wanted her to be happy. She was the little sister he never had.

She walked back in a pair of shorts and a hoody, her hair in a bun on the top of her head,

"Ready?"

He nodded,

"He's an idiot. You looked beautiful"

"Looked?"

Her voice teasing and her lips twitching into a smile, Tommy smirked as he pushed her a bit,

"Look"

She smiled as they skipped down the sidewalk, walking towards the diner, which was only a couple blocks away,

"Where's the girlfriend?"

She looked over to him and he shrugged,

"Not my girlfriend and I don't know"

Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You should really just make it official"

He raised an eyebrow,

"And why is that?"

She laughed as she held up her hands to make them look they were talking, raising her left hand,

"This is you"

Raising her right hand,

"This is Laurel"

Tommy laughed as he opened the diner's door; she started talking in a high voice, imitating Laurel,

"Oh Tommy. I know we've just been sleeping together for fun. So I don't need any sort of commitment"

Tommy laughed, as she continued in a deeper voice,

"Oh great. Laurel I just want to sleep with you. Not admit my real feelings. I'm glad were on the same page"

She stopped when the waitress came over and Tommy ordered the milkshakes for them to go. He looked back at Felicity as she raised her right hand,

"This is such a fairy tale. Oh my gosh. Every girls dream to just sleep with a boy eight times and have no commitment"

Tommy laughed, her left hand raising now, kissing her right hand,

"I'm glad you understand I'm just a stupid ass, that doesn't understand girls"

Felicity put her right hand up to her mouth, acting like she was whispering to Laurel

"Even though he's admitted that he really, REALLY likes you"

Tommy laughed,

"I was drunk, you can't use that against me"

Felicity shrugged smirking as she grabbed her milkshake from the counter taking a sip, Tommy laughed as he handed the waitress a twenty, as they turned to leave they saw both Oliver and Laurel staring at them. Felicity looked at Tommy,

"Found them"

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVELY TO READ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You always seem to amaze me, thank you for all the love**.

A little flash back action this chapter!

* * *

Oliver closed his eyes; he was going to pay for this one. He forgot about her, for Laurel. And he knew she was going to be completely and utterly mad at him. As he went to get up, she rolled her eyes a little bit shaking her head. Walking out of the building with Tommy. Laurel made her insecure and she hated it,

_Felicity walked down the halls of the high school towards her locker, she had plans with Oliver and she needed it. This day was horrible. _

_She had learned earlier in the day that she was failing gym class because she wouldn't climb the rope. She wasn't completely sure that was even allowed. It wasn't her fault her brain wouldn't let her climb the rope._

_And if that wasn't bad enough her mom was MIA but what else was new. Her mother disappears to Vegas on a regular basis. Felicity pretended she didn't know what her mother was doing, but she did. She was working as hard as she could too help their small little home any way she could. _

_She had texted Oliver earlier in the day making plans to pig out on junk food and watch bad movies at the mansion. She opened the lock on her locker and started shoving her books on to the little shelf. _

_Sara walked up to her, holding her books to her chest leaning against the locker beside her, _

"_Lic, I think I'm in love"_

_Felicity laughed and rolled her eyes, _

"_Oh really?"_

_She nodded and sighed, _

"_His name is Derek"_

"_The transfer student?"_

_Sara turned and looked at her, nodding, _

"_You've met him?!"_

_Felicity shrugged, _

"_I showed him to the washroom this morning"_

_Sara looked at her and smiled, _

"_You can introduce us"_

_Felicity laughed as she closed her locker, _

"_Sara, I barely know him"_

_Sara nodded as they started walking out of the building, _

"_But you've talked to him. More then I have. I just walked into him and dropped my books. Complete romantic comedy move"_

_Felicity smiled and shook her head,_

"_And you didn't say hi?"_

_Sara stopped her, _

"_Are you for real? I completely embarrassed myself. I wasn't going to talk to him"_

_Felicity wrinkled her eyebrows, _

"_Then how did you find out his name?"_

_Sara shrugged, _

"_Emily told me"_

_Felicity laughed, but said nothing. The two friends walked in silence. Sara nudged her a bit, _

"_You okay? You're quieter then usual"_

_She shrugged a bit, _

"_Just a lot going on"_

_Sara nodded, _

"_Want to share with the class?"_

_Felicity shook her head, _

"_Failing gym class"_

"_Felicity Smoak, failing something?"_

_She nodded, _

"_I couldn't climb the rope. I just couldn't."_

_Sara laughed, _

"_Lic"_

_Felicity rolled her eyes, _

"_Don't laugh at me, I can't do it. I just all nervous and sweaty. And I just can't. I'm not like you guys, no fear. Lets run head first into danger"_

_Sara shrugged, _

"_Sometimes you have to Smoaky"_

_Felicity rolled her eyes at the nickname, _

" _I hate that nick name"_

_Sarah laughed, _

"_I know"_

_Felicity rolled her eyes as they reached the Lance's house, _

"_You want to come in?"_

_Felicity shrugged, _

"_I'm really not in the mood for death stares and the cold shoulder"_

_Sara gave her a small smile, _

"_I'm sorry about her, I don't get why she has to be like that"_

_Felicity shrugged, _

"_I'm just going to go home, take a shower"_

_Sara nodded, _

"_I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Felicity nodded waving a bit as Sara took the stairs two at a time, she started walking towards her house. Thinking about how much her life has changed in the past three years. _

_Meeting Oliver. Moving states. Creating a little family of her own and somehow finding her self, she slipped her key in the lock of the door, throwing her backpack to the ground and kicking her flats off. _

_She decided to shower and change in to comfortable clothes before heading to the Queen mansion. She had taken her time, relaxing in the warm water. It was Friday night and she was in no hurry to do anything for the next two days. _

_She had told Oliver he would meet him at the mansion by 8:30. It was only twenty minute walk from her house, so she decided to stop at the corner store and gave snacks before walking over. _

_As she reached the door she knocked and smiled as Raisa answered, _

"_Miss Smoak"_

_She smiled, _

"_Felicity, please Rasia"_

_She nodded and smiled, _

"_I'm sorry but Mr. Oliver isn't here right now"_

"_Oh"_

_Her smiled dropped ever so slightly, as she looked at her phone, 8:32. _

"_Is it okay if I wait for him?"_

_The older women, nodded and opened the door wider, _

"_Of course, Miss Felicity"_

_Felicity smiled, and accepted that, that was the best she was going to get from the women. She took the stairs two at a time before reaching his room, she walked in and set the bag of snacks on his desk. _

_She grabbed her phone and texted him that she was here and waiting for him. Then reread it and realized what she was implying so texted him again _

'_I didn't mean like that.' _

'_I mean I don't mind that way.'_

'_I just mean … I need to see you'_

_She put her phone down, and turned as she heard the door open. Thea was standing there smiling at her, _

"_Hi Lic"_

_Felicity had a soft spot for this little girl. She smiled, _

"_Hey Thea, what are you up too?"_

_She shrugged, _

"_I was going to go make some hot chocolate"_

_Felicity smiled, _

"_Mind if I join?"_

_Thea's face lite up and smiled, _

"_No come on. You can wait for Ollie with me"_

_Felicity took the little girls hand and ran to the kitchen with her. After two mugs of hot chocolate, countless stories and Thea telling Felicity all the jokes she had learned at school the little girl was exhausted and falling asleep on the couch, _

"_Hey, Thea"_

_Felicity whispered, _

"_Lets get you to bed"_

_The girl nodded as she stood up walking up the stairs with her. Felicity walked into her room and tucked her in; she always found it sad the little girl was left to nannies eighty percent of the time. She knew the Queen's loved their children, but running a multi billion dollar company took away from family time. _

_Once Thea had fallen asleep, Felicity went back to Oliver's room. She checked her phone and all she got in response was a wink face and she chuckled. But it was now 10:23 and she was worried, it wasn't like him to not show up. _

_She pressed call and put the phone to her ear. He picked up on the forth ring, _

"_Lic, I am so sorry."_

_Felicity bit her lip smiling a bit knowing he was okay, _

"_Are you okay?"_

_She sat on the bed cross-legged, _

"_Yeah I'm fine. Just a little car trouble…"_

_He paused and she knew he wasn't telling her everything. _

"_Oliver…"_

_There was silence for a minute before he sighed and told her, _

"_Laurel got a flat, she called me to help"_

_Felicity sighed; Laurel was a sore spot for her. She always had it in the back of her mind that he had feelings for her. That she was it for him, and why wouldn't she be. She was gorgeous and smart. His age. She had everything he could of dream of and he always ran to her when she needed him. _

_She ran a hand through her hair, _

"_I'm just going to go home, we can do movies another night"_

"_Lic…"_

_She shook her head, holding back tears, _

"_Help. Save Laurel. Save the day. I'm just going to go home and sleep. I'll talk to you later"_

"_Felicity!"_

_She hung up the phone, getting up from the bed grabbing her keys. Slipping on her flats and putting her hoodie back on. She did not want to have this fight right now. _

_What she wanted was too cuddle up with him on the giant couch and fall asleep watching sappy romantic movies as he played with her hair. _

_She did not want to be second choice to Laurel Lance. _

_It was almost midnight when she heard the knock on her front door. She knew it was him, he knocked twice and waited. She got up from the bed, folding her arms around herself, slowly walking down the stairs. She took in a deep breath as she opened the door, _

"_Go home Oliver"_

"_Lic"_

_She shook her head, _

"_I don't want to hear it"_

_He took a step towards her and she put her hand up, _

"_Please don't try and fix this right now. I want to be mad"_

_He cracked a small smile, _

"_Felicity"_

"_I mean it, please leave before we – before I say something I will regret"_

_He sighed, _

"_She called me, she didn't have anyone else"_

_Felicity's eye grew darker, and rolled them as she laughed a bit, _

"_Her father is a COP Oliver. One call to the station and she would have had a minimum of three police cars there helping her"_

_He rubbed the back of his neck but before he could say anything she continued, _

"_She called you because she knew you have a heart of gold and would drop anything for her. But you know what Oliver?"_

_She connected eyes with him, _

"_I needed you for once to drop everything for ME. I love you so much more for being there for her but I needed you. For once in this relationship I wish I came first to you. You have to see this is what she wants right? Or is that just me, am I making this all up in my head? She wants to put this wedge between us."_

"_So don't let her"_

_Felicity laughed in shock that he had just said that to her, _

"_How about __**you **__don't let her. Good night Oliver"_

_With that she slammed the door and locked it. She heard him knock and say her name but she just walked back upstairs. _

"Why is she with him? Taking another man from my life"

Oliver turned back and looked at her,

"Laurel"

It was a warning tone. She put her hands up in defense and rolled her eyes,

"I'm just saying, can she not find someone that I didn't have first?"

Oliver started getting up,

"I need to talk to her"

Throwing some money on the table, Laurel sighed,

"Oliver wait; he told you about us didn't he?"

Oliver looked back at her,

"Yea he did and just so were clear. You never had me first"

He walked out of the diner, cursing him self. He knew what she was thinking. He knew how much he had just messed up. He had promised himself years a go that he would not do this to her again, and here he is messing it all up.

He just had a soft spot for Laurel. And this afternoon she looked so broken, he just wanted to fix it. He wanted to make her feel better. He needed to make sure she was okay. He had grown closer to Sara on the island. During their year together he had gotten closer to her then ever before.

He needed to make Sara proud, he just needed to give the Lance's whatever comfort he could. He loved the Lance family and he couldn't let another person he loved down, but in the process he hurt the one person that meant everything to him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE FLASH BACK. I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THE CHAPTERS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BLOWN AWAY. THANK YOU**

**ENJOY. **

Oliver rushed from the diner in the hopes to see them walking down the road. He sighed,

"You are an idiot. Back for less then 48 hours and you're already being an ass"

He ran a hand through his hair, walking back to his car. As he walked into the mansion he smiled at Thea.

"Where are you going?"

Thea laughed softly and raised her eyebrow,

"Out Ollie."

He smiled,

"With who?"

She smiled and patted his shoulder,

"You don't know them, don't worry I'll be home in a few hours. Besides I thought you were supposed to be with Felicity?"

He shrugged,

"I kind of messed that up"

Thea shook her head,

"My brother, you never seem to surprise me"

He laughed, and shrugged,

"Give me some advice, how do I make it up to her?"

She laughed saying his name,

"She's your girlfriend. You would know better then me"

He shrugged,

"You two seem pretty close"

She nodded,

"We are but I can't fix this. You need to fix whatever it is"

He nodded and kissed her hair,

"You look beautiful"

She smiled as she slipped on her shoes,

"Thank you, and the only piece of advice I have. There's a new little café on Hurdle Ave. She is obsessed with their white chocolate and soft pretzels."

Oliver smirked,

"You were always my favourite sister"

She rolled her eyes walking out of the door,

"Go fix things with her"

Oliver smiled, taking the stairs two at time. He decided to shower quickly before attempting to make this up to her. He knew he was in for a long ride.

He was making his way to the café when he heard the van screech behind him, he just kept walking pushing back the feeling he was getting. Something was happening; he was in trouble.

…

When he woke up he felt his hands were restrained behind him. Then the bag was ripped from his face. He looked at the masked men, holding the tazer in front of him,

"Mr. Queen. Did your father survive that accident?"

Looking around the building for any clue as too where he was, Oliver didn't notice the man put the tazer to his chest and press the on button. Holding in his scream the best he could, Oliver still said nothing until another question came from the man,

"Did he make it to the island?"

Nothing. He said nothing, silently working on getting the ties loose from his wrists. The man asked again, and Oliver finally replied,

"He did"

"And what did he tell you?"

Through a clenched jaw Oliver answered, coldly

"He told me I was going to kill you"

It was a statement not a threat. Oliver was not scared of this man; he had faced worse then a low life criminal. The man laughed looking at his partner,

"You are cuffed to that chair"

The laugher stopped the second Oliver raised his hands to the man and had the tiniest of smirks on his face,

"Not anymore"

Grabbing the chair, he pulled it through his legs hitting the first masked man in the face pushing him backwards, breaking his neck. He then broke a piece from the chair, stabbing the second man in the chest.

As the third man pulled his machine gun out, Oliver grabbed the second and held him like a shield in front of him, dropping him to the ground as the third man ran.

Oliver ran after him, catching him and finally breaking his neck whispering,

"No one can know my secret"

…

It was hours later and there were police in the mansion interviewing Oliver about what had happened. He sensed her come into the house. She was flushed and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. He looked up at her as she made it to the doorframe. Meeting her eyes he knew she was still pissed but he could also see the relief in her face as she saw him sitting there okay.

"Mr. Queen. You're telling him a man in a green hood saved you?"

He nodded,

"For the seventh time. Yes. I saw a man in a green hood. Now if you excuse me, I would like to just forget about this"

He stood up and walked to her.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded gently. She looked at him and bit her lip. He put out his hand and she sighed taking it. They walked into the empty library and before he could say anything Felicity punched him in the chest as hard as she could.

"You need to stop doing this to me"

He smirked,

"I didn't choose to get kidnapped"

She pushed him,

"This isn't funny. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again. To anything or … anyone"

He sighed, his eyes closing as he realized she was talking about Laurel.

"You aren't losing me to Laurel."

She turned around to face him, pointing her finger.

"Who said anything about Laurel?!"

Her voice was angry and hurt and he sighed putting his hands up in defense,

"I was just making sure you knew"

It was quiet for a long time, she didn't know what to do or think or say. He had just been kidnapped, and she could have lost him _again_. But she was so hurt by what had happened, she was torn to just hug him or hit him again. She sighed,

"I'm so mad at you"

"I know"

She nodded, leaning against the table; he kept going,

"Lic, I am a complete ass. What I did … I wasn't thinking."

She mumbled,

"Yeah I got that"

He sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat,

"I needed to talk to her. Make sure she was okay. I needed to tell her about Sara. I needed to just give her some closure. I killed her sister, I just … when I saw her I saw Sara and I needed too …"

He didn't finish the sentence before she had wrapped her arms around his waist putting her face in his chest. She didn't want him to blame himself for Sara. She did that enough for the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her head,

"I am so sorry Felicity. I promise you I will make it up to you."

She shook her head,

"I get it Oliver. This whole situation is going to take some time. Just next time, call me or something."

He nodded taking her back in his arms. She was the most perfect person he had ever meet. No one else would understand like she would, he kissed her hair. She leaned back a bit,

"Why were you on that side of town anyways?"

"Thea told me about the hot chocolate and the"

She nodded,

"The soft pretzels"

She smirked and he smiled,

"Would it have worked?"

She smiled and shrugged,

"it may have, guess you'll never know"

He shrugged,

"Getting kidnapped seemed to get you over here anyways"

She laughed and pushed him,

"Ass"

He laughed putting his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"Stay with me?"

She nodded,

"I feel like I need to keep you on a leash…I mean that sounded really possessive. But you just keep seeming to disappear or you get kidnapped and I think if I was around a little more. Not that I want to force myself on you"

He kissed her, whispering,

"Felicity"

She laughed a bit as his forehead rested on hers, he continued as she met his eyes,

"You can be as possessive as me as you want, I'm yours."

She smiled,

"What about the leash?"

He laughed and kissed her a bit,

"I'll think about it"

She smiled as he took her hand, leading them out of the room,

"I wouldn't make it girly. We can make it manly."

Her voice went deep on the last word causing them both to laugh,

"We can make it camo"

She smirked, and nodded. Resting against his arm as they walked.

"I missed you"

It was barely a whisper and she wasn't sure he had heard it until he squeezed her hand,

"You have no idea how much I missed you"

She smiled as he led her up to his bedroom. As they walked in she went to her bag that was still sitting on the dresser, grabbing a shirt and a pair shorts. Oliver began stripping and stayed in his boxers.

She bit on the side of her cheek, changing quickly before sitting on the bed, He slipped in beside her, sitting against the head board,

"What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. Playing with the threads on the blanket. He sighed,

"Lic"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Turning she straddled him and put her hands on his shoulders,

"I still don't understand how you could just forget about me"

He put his hands on her hips,

"Okay I did forget we made plans. But I would never forget about you"

She nodded biting her lip,

"But you did. For her,again. And I know we have gone through this conversation so many times and you must be sick of it. But I …"

"We can do this conversation as many times as it takes for you to know that you are more important to me then anyone else"

She shook her head, licking her lips choosing her words carefully,

"The last five years, I can't imagine what you went through. But it's just hard that after five years you go to her instead of me. And I get it, I understand why you did it but it just … she's beautiful. She's Laurel."

He shook her head,

"And you are my Felicity. You are my girl. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Laurel is just Laurel. She has nothing on you"

She hugged him around the neck and sighed into him as he rubbed her back, he whispered,

"Also I am the stupidest person in the world for forgetting. You get too pick the movies and restaurants for the next ten years"

She smiled against his neck,

"Ten years huh?"

He nodded, and she smiled,

"Give me twelve and you have a deal"

He put his hand out and smiled, she took it and shook it.

"Deal"

It was an hour later and they were tangled into each other. Felicity was lazily tracing the muscles, she whispered to him,

"You didn't kill Sara. I know you and I know you would have done everything to save her. You didn't kill her Oliver"

He stopped breathing for a minute; he needed to hear that. He needed to know someone didn't blame him, that someone believed in him. And after everything she still saw all the good in him, whispering he simply said,

"Thank you"

**Not exactly how I thought the chapter would go. But here it is. I hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know a lot of you were upset of how fast she forgave him. But stick with me my friends. Also some of you have been asking for the story of the nickname. Well here it is.**

**Complete and utter fluff for this one and maybe a bit of smut. So you are warned. **

**Enjoy. Review, I live off of them.**

* * *

When he woke up she was no longer there. He rubbed his face,

"Felicity?"

No answer. The bed beside him was now cold. He sighed, she was still mad. She never used to just leave without a good bye. He sat up on the bed, reaching for the phone making sure by the time she got to her office there would be something waiting.

He got up, walking towards the bathroom to shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his skin. He needed her, but he also didn't know how to keep this from her.

He didn't want to drag her into his crusade. He thought that it might be easier to just push her away until it broke both of them. But every time he saw her smile, or when her hair fell across her face and she gave him a smirk, he couldn't imagine leaving her behind.

But today was the day; three o'clock and we would be officially living again in the eyes of the government. He hoped she would come and be there for him and he knew that was selfish. Bringing her into the darkness he was about to become wasn't fair to her.

…

As Felicity rushed into her office she saw her favourite flowers sitting there on her desk, purple tulips; she smiled. After five years he still remembered, as she sat in the chair that's when she noticed the cup of white chocolate and soft pretzel sitting on her desk,

"God he's good"

She smiled as she opened the card sitting on her keyboard,

_Morning beautiful, _

_Just a small gesture to try and show you that you're it; you're the one I need and the one I want. _

_You are the one that kept me going on the island. You are the one I fought for; you are the one that made me want to come home. _

_No one else. Let me make it up to you. _

_Your duck_

She wiped the small tear that escaped from her eye. She smiled tucking the note in her desk, remembering just where that nickname came from,

_She was standing at the stove flipping a pancake, she felt his arms wrap around her. Kissing her neck, _

"_you look sexy in my shirt"_

_She rubbed his arms, _

"_You're distracting me"_

_He shrugged as he kept sucking on her neck, _

"_You're distracting me in this shirt"_

_He played with the hem of the shirt; she put her head back as it leaned on his shoulder, _

"_Oliver"_

_He hummed as his fingers inched closer to her center._

"_I'm trying to make breakfast"_

_Her voice was strained as his finger slipped into her; he shrugged and she leaned over and turned off the burner. Turning to face him, she took his face in her hands, kissing him with as much passion as she had in her. _

_Last night was not the first time they had, had sex but it was the first time they made love. And to her it sounded ridiculous until it happened. _

_The slow movements and the long drawn out kisses. Something had changed in the relationship last night, something had changed them, and it was a pure need and love for each other that made their actions more special. _

_She pulled away a little bit, _

"_I'm hungry"_

_His pupils widen and he smirked, _

"_So am I"_

_He knelt down grabbing her hips, pulling her towards his waiting mouth. She scratched his head, whimpering his name as she leaned back. Sucking and kissing, he was whispering for her to come for him. _

_Felicity lifted her left leg and rested it on his shoulder getting a better angle. He grinned against her; she grabbed his hair as her walls fluttered against his tongue. He slowly pulled away, and she smiled at him as he wiped his with the dish towel behind her. Well he wasn't looking Felicity got on her own knees pulling down his boxers, _

"_Fe-lic-ity"_

_She smiled as she sucked harder, stroking him as she sucked just the tip. He grabbed her head holding on. Pushing her mouth further onto him. Her hands moved to his ass moving him closer to her. She could feel him tensing up and his hands gripped her hair harder, she sighed as she pulled away, _

"_Show me how much you want me"_

_She stroked him slower as she watched him, licking his tip. He groaned putting his head back, _

"_Felicity… I'm going to –"_

_She put her mouth back to him, taking all of him in her mouth. She smiled at him as she worked her way up to him, kissing him sweetly. He grabbed her hips,_

"_I love you"_

_She smiled, _

"_I love you too"_

_He kissed her gently, when he saw her last night at the mansion playing with Thea and not just faking it like his other girlfriends. She was enjoying it and she fit like a glove into the family. He knew, he loved her, they had said it before but this time he knew it. _

_She was it. She was his future. She tugged at his ear dragging him from his thoughts, _

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

_He lazily shrugged, _

"_Just thinking about us"_

_She squinted her eyes and smiled, _

"_Does it involve food in the near future?"_

_He smiled and nodded, _

"_I think I can arrange that"_

_An hour later they were sitting in a small local café, Felicity was sipping her coffee as she waited for her French toast. Oliver was tracing circles on her knee and she smiled, _

"_What has gotten into you?"_

_He looked up at her, _

"_What do you mean?"_

_She shrugged and smiled, putting a hand on his cheek, _

"_You just seem"_

_She shrugged again, _

"_I don't know."_

_He smiled, _

"_I'm happy and so in love with you its crazy"_

_Her smile grew ten times bigger,_

"_You do know how to make a girls heart grow ten sizes."_

_He kissed her temple sweetly, and held it there for a few extra moments. The waitress brought them their food and they ate quietly. Oliver threw the money on the table when they were finished and took her hand. _

_He began to pull her the opposite way from the car, _

"_Oliver, the car. It's the other way"_

_He smirked, _

"_Where's your sense of adventure Smoak?"_

_She turned and jumped on his back, _

"_If you carry me I'll go with you"_

_He chuckled under her, _

"_Deal"_

_As he made his way to a small pond Felicity didn't know was there, _

"_This is pretty"_

_He nodded, _

"_We used to come here as kids"_

_The calm took over them as they stood there watching the sun reflect on the water. She was absent-mindedly playing with the collar of his shirt as his hands held her in place, she was shaken from her thoughts as a duck flew too close for comfort. _

_The small shriek that came from her lips surprised Oliver and he turned his head to look at her, _

"_It's just a duck"_

_He face was serious, _

"_It's a bird"_

_He laughed a bit as she jumped from him, _

"_It's not funny. You know I don't like birds"_

_He nodded slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, _

"_I know"_

_She sighed as he continued, _

"_But ducks, they're cool"_

_He lips twitched into a smile, _

"_Cool?"_

_He shrugged, _

"_Did you know they mate for life?"_

_She laughed and put her hands on his chest,_

"_That makes them cool?"_

_He shrugged, _

"_It's like most people. Find one person or duck to be with and that's it"_

_She smiled, _

"_Oliver Queen are you calling me your duck?"_

"_If I'm your duck"_

_She shrugged, taking his lips in hers. Pulling away mumbling, _

"_If it walks and talks like a duck"_

_He chuckled taking her lips again. _

Felicity was finishing the last request that was sitting on her desk when Tommy walked into her office,

"Lic…"

She looked up and laughed,

"What did you do?"

"I told Laurel everything…"

Her eyes shot up in surprise,

"And?!"

He shrugged,

"she asked me to leave."

Her eyebrows creased in confusion,

"What? Why?"

His elbows rested on his knees, head in his hands, shrugging. Defeated all he could get out was,

"I really like her"

Felicity moved to sit beside him,

"She doesn't deserve you Merlyn"

He didn't say anything, for a while and Felicity just sat there with him. He finally looked up at her,

"We have to go"

She creased her eyebrows in confusion,

"Where?"

He let out a breath and a small laugh,

"Oliver is coming back from the dead today…"

The confusion still didn't lift from her eyes,

"He didn't tell you?"

She shook her head,

"What do you mean coming back from the dead?"

He stood up,

"The government is making him undead or something. It's at 3."

She glanced at her clock and it was only 1:30. She chewed on her cheek,

"You go, be with Oliver. Go to the court with. I'm going to shower and change. I'll meet you guys there"

"You sure?"

She nodded, grabbing her purse as they walked out of her office. After last night, she didn't have time to shower and she was stuck with whatever clothes she had left at the mansion a couple weeks ago. She made it to the court house by 2:58. Everyone already inside, she slipped into the back. Leaning against the wall watching him. Her eyes never leaving him, his words ringing in her ears, her heart ached for what he had to go through.

As the judge officially made him alive again she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding on too. As he turned she caught his eye and she smiled at him. She could see him let go of the same breath she had been holding on it.

It took all her will power not to walk up to him at the moment and wrap herself around him trying to take away the pain. As the reporters left the tiny court room, he walked towards her.

"I didn't think you would want to come"

"I wouldn't have missed this. You should probably tell me next time, let me make that decision for myself though."

He smiled,

"I hope there isn't a next time"

She put her hand on his cheek,

"There better not be a next time"

He smiled,

"Do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded,

"Please"

He put his arm around her shoulders as he guided them out of the building. He walked towards the waiting car,

"Who's that?"

Pointing towards the man, that was built like a brick wall. He sighed,

"My body guard"

She laughed and stopped them,

"A body guard?"

He nodded, and started walking towards the car again,

"After everything, my mom thinks it's a good idea"

As they walked closer she finally asked him,

"How many times have you escaped from him already?"

He smirked,

"Maybe three"

Diggle looked at her,

"Eight mam"

She laughed,

"Oliver!"

He shrugged,

"It would have been ten but he caught me"

Diggle raised his eyebrow,

"Don't let him fool you, it would have been thirteen."

Felicity smiled as she slipped into the car,

"I like him"

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Please review. They make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like that Diggle has made his appearance. I have plans for where I want this story to go. Watching episode two, three and four as we speak to get some inspiration.**

* * *

Felicity was sitting on her feet watching her TV, wearing sweat pants and an oversized long sleeve shirt, she was watching the news and the only emotion she was feeling was fear. Fear for the people she loved and cared for. This new vigilante was going after the richest people in the city and it was not escaping her attention; gripping her tea a little to tightly she jumped when she heard the knock on the door.

She sighed getting up to answer it, putting her tea on the table beside her, as she opened it she looked at Oliver straight on and simply stated,

"You've been MIA the last couple days"

Her voice held some anger and he sighed as he rubbed his hands on his face,

"It's been a rough couple days"

She opened the door a little wider,

"I saw the press conference for the applied sciences building, want to talk about why you went into complete asshole mode?"

He shrugged as they made their way to the couch,

"My mom wants me to take a leadership role and I don't want too. So I made that very clear"

He looked at her and then added,

"And then I said some nasty things to Walter"

Her tone tensed,

"Oliver"

He didn't say anything just looked towards the TV,

"This guy is popular"

She tucked her feet under herself again, sitting on the couch,

"That guy is scary"

He looked over at her,

"You think?"

She nodded, as he sat in front of her on the table,

"Shooting arrows at people. I've been trying to figure it out, why he's attacking the people he is"

"Why?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips,

"Why what?"

He reached for the remote and shut the TV off,

"Why are you looking into him?"

She shrugged,

"Because I don't want the people I care about to get hurt"

"Felicity…"

She got up wrapping her arms around herself,

"He's attacking rich people and the last time I checked. You are one of the richest people I know. And so is Tommy"

Oliver smiled at her, putting his hands on her arms to stop her from walking away,

"We're going to be fine…I will be fine"

She shrugged,

"You don't know that for sure"

He smiled,

"We'll I mean, I survived an island for five years. I can survive a lunatic with arrows."

She bit her lip, not saying anything to him. Avoiding his eyes that were watching her,

"Too soon?"

She nodded,

"I don't want you to disappear again"

He put his hand on her cheek cupping it,

"Hey, I won't"

She looked up at him, but he kept talking,

"but I also don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you'll stop looking into him"

She creased her eyebrows,

"Oliver"

He shook his head,

"If he's as dangerous as you say, I don't want to see you get hurt"

She nodded, and held out her pinky,

"You don't disappear again and I'll stop"

He smiled connecting their pinkies together. She pulled back a little,

"One more thing"

He raised his eyebrow,

"Tomorrow, we're getting you a cell phone"

He laughed and kissed her forehead,

"Do you want too keep tabs on me Felicity Smoak?"

She laughed a bit and smirked,

"Maybe a little bit"

He hugged her and she took a deep breath of his scent in, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his back gripping his t-shirt. He gently moved them back to the couch, laying on it as Felicity laid between his legs, pulling the blanket over top of them.

Reaching for the remote Oliver mumbled,

"What do you want to watch?"

She smiled,

"I'm going to introduce you to something called netflix's"

They spent the next three hours watching a couple different movies. Felicity was falling asleep on his chest,

"I missed this"

He smiled,

"Me too"

His phone started vibrating in his pocket, he grabbed it. Felicity sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes; Oliver kissed her temple as he stood up,

"Go to bed, I'll be there soon"

She nodded sleepily, as she walked up the stairs and could have sworn she heard Oliver whispering Russian in to the phone. As Oliver finished the conversation he knew he had to go now.

He looked up to where the stairs lead to her, one of the only things that mattered to him anymore. And he looked at the door; this Floyd Lawton was a danger to everyone. He needed to be stopped; he couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Oliver sighed, rubbing his hand on his face.

He took the stairs two at time, slowly opening the door,

"Lic?"

She hummed into the pillow, as Oliver walked over and sat on the edge of the bed,

"I have to go"

She turned and looked at him, Oliver smiled and put her hair behind her ear,

"Where are you going?"

Her voice was filled with sleep and Oliver cupped her cheek,

"Something came up"

She creased her eyebrows in confusion, sitting on her elbows

"Its one in the morning"

"Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow"

She sighed,

"Oliver, what is going on with you?"

He froze for a minute; of course she knew he was hiding something. She always knew what he was thinking before he did, he bit his lip, gently whispering,

"Nothing"

She shook her head,

"Go then"

"Felicity"

She shook her head,

"I'm really tired Oliver, I don't want to play your games"

He kissed her forehead for a few seconds; she didn't look at him. He took in a deep breath, lifting himself from the bed. He had to leave before he just crawled in beside her and forget about his mission. He had to push her away to keep her safe.

…

Oliver sat at the table after waking up from the poison, trying to get anything off the computer he took from Lawton's hotel room. He sighed pushing it away from him, he needed her. He needed her in more ways then one; this was something he never wanted to bring her into.

Pacing he kept going back and forth asking her for help or not asking her for help. It took him hours before he decided she was the only one he trusted enough to ask for help.

…

As she sat at her desk, she couldn't concentrate on her work. Oliver was bothering her, she KNEW that five years changed a person but she also knew that he wasn't telling her something that was going on.

And not just the things that happened on the island but something that was going on now. She just wanted to help him, but she wasn't going to be put through another heart break, she sighed, trying to concentrate on her work. She heard his voice,

"Felicity"

She smiled as she turned, biting on her pen.

"Oliver Queen"

He smiled,

"I need your help"

She rolled her eyes,

"What did you do?"

He put the laptop on her desk,

"I was wondering if you can get anything off of this for me?"

She touched it and creased her eyebrows,

"What happened when you left last night?"

He chuckled a bit,

"I went to a coffee shop this morning"

"So you're saying you split your coffee on this?"

He shrugged, sitting beside her.

"Because to me these look like bullet holes"

He smirked,

"I went to a shop in one of the bad parts in the Glades"

"Oliver"

He smiled, ignoring her tone

"Do you think you can help me?"

She bit her lip looking at him; whatever was going on with him this was a clue. She needed to find out what was going on,

"I know I can help you, but what's in it for me?"

He smiled,

"My heart?"

She smirked,

"Already have that"

He kissed her temple and she put her hand on his knee,

"I'll help, but Oliver"

He hummed and looking at her,

"You have to start letting me in"

He cupped her check and whispered,

"I'll try"

…

After his meeting with Felicity he had to get to work, he had to stop this man that was threatening him and his city. He made his way into the ball room with Diggle at his side,

"Sir, I see your mother"

He pointed across the room, and Oliver nodded. Silently cursing himself, he needed to keep them safe. They started walking towards his mother and sister, and then he noticed her.

Felicity was standing next to Thea, his breath was caught in his throat. Her dress was dark purple and hugged all her curves. He walked over and put his hand on her back, she jumped a little bit turning her head,

"You scared me"

He smiled and kissed her cheek and mumbled 'sorry'. She leaned into his touch,

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me, should I not be here?"

He shook his head,

"No of course not. Just wasn't expecting you that's all"

She smiled up at him, when the first shot was fired Oliver pulled her down, cupping her face,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded,

"Are you?"

Without answering he stood up and found Diggle standing there,

"Sir I think its time we should leave"

"Get them out of here. Get them to safety"

Felicity grabbed his arm,

"I am not leaving without you"

Oliver ignored her and looked at Diggle,

"Them"

Running from them he heard Felicity called for him, he kept running he had to keep going or he wouldn't leave her side. He knows he promised to try and let her in but he can't and this is why.

…

As Diggle woke up Oliver's face came into view and he couldn't get up fast enough to get away from him,

"Hey"

* * *

**I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. HOPEFULLY ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOO LONG.**

**Family took mover my life for a while. Long over due but here it is.**

**Review, they feed my soul.**

* * *

Oliver walked in to the mansion a little after three that morning, running a hand over his face. He had hoped Diggle would have been a little more accepting of the idea.

Tomorrow's problem; he knew he could trust him, and he decided if he had went to the cops they would have been here waiting for him. He was about to walk up the stairs when her voice stopped him,

"Glad to see you're alright"

He turned and she was fuming. He pushed his lips together, rubbing them; closing his eyes, he replied,

"I know you're mad"

She laughed,

"Mad? I am furious, hurt, confused, broken. I am more then mad Oliver."

He looked at her, and tried to take a step forwards, she stepped back putting her hand up,

"I can't do this anymore"

His face fell,

"What?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"I understand what you went through was more then difficult for you. I understand that you don't want to talk about it. I understand all of that. What I don't understand is why you keep lying to me. I don't understand how you can act like nothing has happened in the last five years. I just need you to let me in a little bit, I know something is going on, something you're doing now. We promised to never hide things from each other. I just need you to tell me what is going on, and I need you to remember you aren't the only one that went through something."

"Felicity… I just can't"

She nodded, walking towards the door, she picked up her bag, all she said to him was,

"I'm glad your okay Oliver, I really am"

She shut the door and Oliver fell to the stair, he knew this was going to happen, but he didn't think it would happen this soon. His head fell to his hands, when he felt a small hand rubbing his arm, he looked over and Thea looked at him giving him a small smile,

"She's just scared, she didn't mean it"

"I think she did Thea"

She shook her head, closing her eyes slowly speaking softly,

"Ollie, that girl is head over heels for you. She always has been. Why else would she stick around the last five years?"

He looked at her,

"Speedy, you are pretty amazing yourself. She could have stuck around for you"

She smiled,

"Just give her a little bit of space, she'll come around"

He smiled,

"You two are close still huh?"

She nodded,

"Felicity was like a big a sister to me when you were gone. She was also a mom and a dad. She did a lot for me Ollie. And I put her through a lot."

_Felicity entered the mansion, calling for Thea. She sighed no answer. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag. She climbed the stairs, walking towards her bedroom door. She knocked as she opened the door, _

"_The-"_

_Felicity stopped and put her hand over her eyes, _

"_You both should get dressed"_

_She turned and left the room, closing the door. She leaned against the wall beside the door waiting for the boy to leave. As the door opened she gave him a small smile, _

"_She'll call you"_

_He nodded and ran down the stairs. Felicity walked in to the bedroom and saw Thea making the bed, _

"_Thea"_

_She turned, _

"_Real smooth Lic"_

_Felicity shook her head, ignoring the comment._

"_What were you doing?"_

_Thea spat back attitude, _

"_You're a big girl, I'm sure you can figure it out"_

"_You really think that you're ready for that?"_

_Thea shrugged staring at her, folding her arms. Felicity sighed, tilting her head._

"_You're only fifteen, you shouldn't be making this decision now. Especially because of what tomorrow is"_

_Thea's eyes snapped at her, _

"_It's not because of that"_

_Felicity raised her eyebrows, and gave her a pointed look. _

"_You do know I don't believe that right?"_

_She threw her arms up in the air, slapping them against her legs as she brought them back down, _

"_WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"_

_Felicity sighed and walked over to her pulling her into a tight embrace. Felicity rubbed her back as she started crying, _

"_I care because you Miss Queen are my sister"_

_She pulled back and looked at the girl in front of her and smiled, _

"_I care because you are important and loved. Don't forget that"_

_Thea smiled at her, _

"_He was cute though"_

_Felicity laughed and smiled, _

"_I don't want you to do something you'll regret just because…"_

_Felicity didn't finish the sentence, and Thea nodded chewing her cheek. _

"_I just want to feel something other then that"_

_Felicity smiled, _

"_Well why do you think I am here?"_

_Thea sighed dramatically, _

"_To ruin my sex life?"_

_Felicity squinted her eyes smiling, walking over to Thea's closet, _

"_No"_

_She threw some clothes at her, _

"_Get dressed, we're going out. Tommy will be here in a few minutes"_

_Thea caught the clothes and groaned, _

"_Why are we going out?"_

_Felicity smiled, _

"_Because tomorrow is the anniversary that we both lost important people to us. We are going to celebrate their lives. We are not going to mourn, we are going to make the best of the day we have"_

_Thea dropped the clothes hugging her again, _

"_I miss them"_

_Felicity nodded, rubbing her back. _

"_I miss them too"_

_She pulled back smiling, wiping her tears away. They turned when they heard a knock on the door, _

"_Tommy Meryln in the house"_

_They smiled, as he kept going. _

"_Thea Dearden Queen. Why are you not dressed yet?"_

_Thea smiled, _

"_Just give me a few minutes"_

_He nodded as he put an arm around Felicity's shoulders,_

"_How's she doing?"_

_She shrugged, _

"_Probably worse then we are"_

…

Oliver was lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. Everything seemed to be going down hill for him. He turned to see the clock, and it was 4:32 am.

He groaned getting up; he needed to go do something. He dug through his closet, pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Grabbing his sneakers, he headed for the front door for a run.

He didn't know how, but he landed up at Felicity's. Well technically it was his too. This is where they had started their life together, completely happy and in love. He stopped and just stared at the mailbox that still read,

'_Smoak &amp; Queen'_

He looked towards the red porch swing, and the croaked numbers on the wall. Everything was the same, but at the same time completely different.

He must have been standing out there for a while, because when she walked out of the front door she jumped at the sight of him,

"Good God Oliver. You scared me"

He gave her a half smile,

"Sorry, I didn't mean too"

She sighed adjusting the multiple bags she was holding,

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at her,

"I went for a run, I just landed up here"

She nodded, walking down the steps towards her car.

"You should probably get back to the mansion. Diggle will come looking for you"

He looked at her,

"Yea, I guess I should"

She pushed her lips together, nodding. Placing the last bag in her car,

"Bye Oliver"

* * *

**I'm going to edit later, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews. They mean the world. Please be patient with the story, I'm trying not to rush it.**

* * *

As Felicity got in to her car she could sense him staring at her, it took everything in her not to look back at him. She sighed as she reversed out of the driveway, towards Queen's Consolidated.

She hadn't got much sleep last night, between the shooting and basically breaking it off with Oliver, she was a complete and udder mess. She had almost talked her self into going back to the mansion and apologizing to him.

But every time she got and went to the door, she remembered she couldn't be the one to fix it this time. He had been distant and lying to her. Did he really think she was that stupid not to know something was going on. She expected him not to tell her about the island but she needed to know what was going on with him now. He was home and she was in his life and she needed to know.

She pulled in to a parking spot, looking in her mirror, she sighed. She looked like a mess, her hair was in a bun on her head, she was wearing pants and a sweater. She grabbed her bags and headed inside to try and do something other then think of him.

…

Oliver had just tracked down Diggle,

"So…you don't want to be a my body guard anymore?"

Diggle looked up from the table,

"I think you are more then capable of handling yourself."

Oliver sighed,

"I meant what I said last night, this city needs you"

He nodded,

"I can't do this here Oliver"

Oliver nodded,

"Feel better John"

Turning to his new body guard,

"I'm going to the bathroom, please don't follow me"

He nodded,

"Two minutes Queen."

Oliver gave him a forced smile and walked towards the back of the building. Diggle sighed beside him, biting on a French fry,

"Dude, he's gone"

Rob looked down at the man,

"What?"

"Gone"

…

Oliver pulled into Queen Consolidated, placing his helmet on the back of his bike, he walked into the building; giving out fake smiles and polite waves. He opened the door to the stairs, walking towards the IT department. He stopped at the secretary's desk and smiled,

"Can you buzz me in?"

The girl looked sheepishly up at him,

"I can't. I'm sorry Mr. Queen"

His eyebrows creased in confusion,

"Excuse me?"

She sighed,

"You are not allowed in this department any longer"

"On whose authority?"

His voice was loud and he knew he was scaring the girl in front of him. She stuttered out,

"Miss Smoak an- "

He growled interrupting her,

"Last time I checked, Miss Smoak doesn't have that power."

The girl shook her head,

"But Mr. Steele does. I'm sorry Mr. Queen"

Oliver rolled his eyes, leaned over the desk and pressed the button unlocking the door.

"Call security; I only need a couple minutes"

He walked through the door, towards her office.

"So you're not even going to let me in to the building"

She sighed, rolling her eyes turning to face him,

"Don't be dramatic. You can be in the building just not here. But I can't say I'm surprised you got in"

He shrugged,

"Are we going to talk about it?"

She laughed,

"You want to talk now?"

He looked at her, biting his lip.

"Lic I don't want to lose you"

Her answer was abrupt, and it hurt her just to say it,

"Too late Oliver. I am done playing these games, with you. I am not stupid. As soon as you want to be honest with me, we can talk. Until then …"

He looked right in to her eyes,

"What? We just pretend we mean nothing to each other?"

She sighed, biting down on her pen.

"You know I care Oliver. But I can't trust you."

"Felicity"

She shook her head,

"You're hiding something from me. And I know you don't want to talk about the island. But I'm taking about now. You're doing something and you won't just talk to me. We promised each other years ago that we wouldn't hide anything from each other"

_Felicity walked in to the mansion, yelling for Oliver. She could finally say she was happy, after two years of dancing around their feelings for each other, they finally made it official; they were dating. She dropped her bag at the door walking towards the living room, she smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch, _

"_Hey you"_

_He looked over at her, tears streaming down his face. Her eyebrows in crinkled in confusion, _

"_Oliver, what is it? What's wrong?"_

_She walked over to him, sitting beside him putting her hands on his leg. He looked at her, _

"_I am so sorry"_

_She shook her head, _

"_Oliver, what happened?"_

_He just put his hands in his face, he had destroyed any chance he had with her. He knew that, he couldn't tell her. Everything would be done and over with. He had made a stupid mistake in Central City two months ago. He sighed and looked at her, _

"_I can't tell you"_

_She put her hand on his cheek, _

"_Why not?"_

_He leaned into the touch, _

"_You'll hate me"_

_She smiled, _

"_Impossible"_

_He looked at her, and shook his head. She scratched his cheek, and whispered, _

"_Whatever it is, we can work it out. I don't want us hiding anything from each other"_

_He nodded, _

"_Two months ago when I was in Central City"_

_She nodded, _

"_With Tommy?"_

_He nodded in agreement and kept going, _

"_We got drunk and I ended up …"_

_He raised her eyebrow, but before she could say anything he rushed out the words, _

" _I slept with some girl"_

_Felicity laughed a bit which caused Oliver to look up at her, bewildered. _

"_Why are you laughing?"_

_She shrugged, _

"_I'm sorry. I thought you were going to tell me you murdered someone. We weren't even together, why would I hate you?"_

_He tensed up and couldn't look her in the eyes, _

"_She found my number and called me today …Lic"_

"_And said what?"_

_The whisper was so low she was trying desperately not to hear it, to unhear it. She was pregnant with his child. He was going to have a family and it wasn't going to be with her. She looked at him, _

"_What?"_

_He shrugged, _

"_I swear Felicity, I didn't …"_

_She looked at him, _

"_What's her plan?"_

_He shrugged, _

"_She doesn't know. But listen, you didn't sign up for a baby, or be a mom. I can't ask you to go through this with me"_

_She looked at him straight on, _

"_Hey. I signed up for a relationship with you. Every part of you."_

_She shrugged, _

"_This isn't going to be easy to handle, but together."_

_He nodded, _

"_I love you, you know that?"_

_She smiled, _

"_I do now"_

Oliver looked at her,

"Well maybe you should practice what you preach"

She looked up at him startled,

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed,

"I know you haven't been telling me everything"

She clenched her jaw and slowly replied,

"You better watch what you say next. I am have been there every time you needed me Oliver. I was there after you went back to Laurel AGAIN. I was there for you, I was there when you started speaking Russian into the phone late at night. I was there when we were shot at and YOU left. I was there when you needed me."

His voice was full of anger,

"It's always about Laurel."

"Its about trusting you. You don't get that the last five years I went through some hard times too. You aren't the only one that gets to be mad about it. It's my life too"

Tears were running down her cheek and she couldn't wipe them fast enough,

"Felicity, I know you went through stuff-"

"Then why can't you just be there for me too? Let me in Oliver, let me trust you again. Let me know the guy I wanted to spend my life with is still in there. I needed you too see that I needed you like you needed me. But lately it feels like..."

She shook her head,

"Feels like what?"

She wiped her tears again and grabbed her purse,

"I don't want to fight with you right now, especially about this. Can you please just go?"

He stood like a statue staring at her, grabbing her laptop bag she looked at him and simply said,

"I think you should go, I have a meeting I have to get too"

She walked passed him, barely giving him a second look. He sighed turning,

"Lic"

He turned to stop her but she was already gone, he looked and saw security heading his way,

"You touch me, and you're fired."

They stopped,

"I am sorry Mr. Queen, but you can't be in here"

Oliver gave them a wave and walked out of the building. He needed to get some aggression out and fast. He shouldn't have blown up at her like that, he was pushing her even farther away.

…

Walking into Verdant he saw Diggle leaning against the bar,

"I'm in, but to be clear. I'm only doing this to save the city from you, not the other way around."

Oliver smiled,

"Alright, well let's get started"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK. I hope you like it**


End file.
